pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Winona (Adventures)
Winona is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Fortree City in the Hoenn region. Appearance Winona is a woman of medium height and slender. She has long, lavender hair tied in a thin ponytail with a white band, and violet eyes. Her hair sticks up at the side in two tufts, representing feathers. Winona is usually seen in her collared flight suit, with a grey helmet, and a pair of grey shoes. Ruby and Sapphire arc She wears a grey flying-suit with yellow outlines on her thighs, with white sleeves, which have grey bands around her biceps. She wears a pair of grey gloves and some white trousers. Emerald arc Winona remains unchanged from Ruby and Sapphire arc, albeit she does not wear her helmet on. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire arc She wears a grey flying-suit, a pair of white gloves and trousers, with small decorations resembling wings, and a pair of grey shoes. Winona's back of her flying suit is shaped like a pair of wings. Personality Winona has a very kind and protective personality, especially of those dear to her. Being the leader of the Gym Leaders, Winona sometimes fears if she is not a good enough leader. She also has certain respect for Pokémon Association and their director, who gives her and the other Gym Leaders some orders. Winona also trusts Flannery, whom she supervises in training. She also has a past with Wallace, since she refused to have certain romantic bond with him. Biography Wallace became a Gym Leader to be closer to Winona, who also became a Gym Leader at that time.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII Ruby and Sapphire arc Sapphire thought of the Gym Leaders, including Winona, whom she had to battle against for the bet she had with Ruby.RS003: Trying to Trounce TorchicRS014: Guile from Mawile Winona appeared before the training session between Norman and Ruby. She complained Norman should have at least notified the Pokémon Association of his absence, stating that she has been assigned the role of Norman's mentor. Winona informed Norman he needs to come with them, to which he complied.RS031: Hanging Around With Slaking III Later, as Flannery trains at the Lavaridge Gym, Winona commended her improvements as a new Gym Leader. She also informed Flannery of the praise that Sapphire had received from other Gym Leaders. Winona stated Sapphire will be heading to Lavaridge Town in order to receive her next Gym Badge.RS032: Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I Later, Winona was called to meet with Flannery and the other Gym Leaders at Fortree City to discuss recent events. At the Tree Tower, Winona noted the other Gym Leaders were making their way. As they were seated around the meeting place, Roxanne noted that there were only 6 out of the 9 Leaders present. Despite this, Winona told Flannery to commence the briefing. As Flannery informed the Leaders a group was planning to destroy the Hoenn region, Winona asks whether the individuals involved in the events at Mt. Chimney were the same as those who attacked the Slateport Shipyard, Flannery denied this. Flannery informed the Gym Leaders openly she was supporting Team Magma, prompting Winona to state Flannery wasn't lying. Winona then proclaimed that she trusts Flannery's foresight. When the Gym Leaders were separated into two factions in support of Team Aqua and Team Magma, the Gym Leaders ask Norman whose side he was on. When Norman announced he was in support of neither side, Norman left, only for Winona to berate him for purposefully disobeying a direct order. She prevented him from leaving by placing a hand on his shoulder, but was brushed off with ease. Winona states he was a member of the Pokémon Association, but Norman refuted this claim and leaves, with Wattson following in his wake. Flannery asked Winona what their next move would be, as she responded they could not possibly achieve victory with their current numbers. Winona adjourned the meeting, informing them she needed to report their progress to the Director. She informed the director that the meeting was not a success, as Norman left and Tate and Liza did not show up. In the middle of her conversation, Wallace interrupted her from the monitor screen. Winona asked what he wanted, to which he informed her that the death of Mt. Chimney resulted in the shifting of balance in the Hoenn region. She asked him to provide more detail, to which Wallace states that Sootopolis City was experiencing an unprecedented rise in sea level. Winona told him to keep her posted on any new developments. She asked the Director whether he had heard their conversation, to which he revealed to Winona this could be attributed to the reawakening of Groudon and Kyogre. Winona was surprised by his statement, and realised that everything that has happened up until this moment makes sense, if the Legendary Pokémon are put into the equation.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry When Sapphire arrived at Fortree City, she was met by a messenger who informed Winona of her arrival. However, Winona was already there, as Sapphire demanded to know who she was. Winona agreed to tell Sapphire, but asked that she removes the "berry" off her nose first. Winona introduced herself to Sapphire as the Gym Leader of Fortree City, commenting that she looked ready for battle. She asked whether Sapphire was prepared, stating that Gym rules still applied here, and that she would acquire the Feather Badge if she won. Winona told her assistant to hand her her flight suit, as Sapphire summoned Chic. The two opponents then charged at one another; Winona had her Altaria use Dragon Breath, prompting Sapphire's Chic to seek refuge within the trees. Winona laughed at Sapphire's tactics, stating that she was aware of her next move. However, whilst Winona was preoccupied, Sapphire had her Combusken use Double Team to mask its movements. Winona wondered which Pokémon was the real one, as her Altaria was knocked onto the ground. She commended Sapphire's skills, and she revealed that her Chic had trained strenuously for this one moment. As Chic evolved into Blaziken, Winona was surprised, as it used Blaze Kick on Altaria. However, as the smoke cleared, Winona and Altaria were nowhere to be seen. Sapphire wondered where they have gone to, and realized Altaria camouflaged itself among the clouds. Realizing too late, Altaria pummeled down upon Blaziken with Sky Attack, thus winning the battle. Winona walked towards Sapphire, and revealed the flaws in Sapphire's strategy. She decided to coach Sapphire to become a stronger Trainer, as the other Gym Leaders revealed themselves. Winona told they brought Sapphire here as a test to prove her worth in the fight against Kyogre. Wallace arrived on the scene, as Winona wonders whom Wallace brought along.RS046: I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder Winona saw Wallace came to Fortree City with his disciple, Ruby and informed them the Hoenn was still alerted about the coming of Groudon and Kyogre. Winona then started training with Sapphire, advising her to make small, yet accurate attacks. While Sapphire managed to learn some things quickly, Winona left, as she was needed elsewhere.RS047: I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning I Winona came to the base, asking Roxanne and Brawly about the earthquakes. They dismissed Winona, for they were not pleased Sapphire came to Fortree City, for only Winona and Flannery agreed that Sapphire should help in the crisis.RS048: I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II Sapphire approached Winona, who was surprised that Sapphire did not have her clothes on. Sapphire ignored that and requested a battle from Winona, who accepted the challenge. Winona had Masquerain, Swablu and Beautifly attack Sapphire's Pokémon. Sapphire, however, had Rono and Troppy use Aerial Ace and Phado to use Rock Tomb, which defeated Winona's Pokémon. Winona was surprised, but gave Sapphire the Feather Badge, seeing Sapphire wanted to become stronger. Later, Wallace arrived and warned the Gym Leaders may not stand up to the threat invading Hoenn. Winona was angry and took offense to that, thinking Wallace was questioning her authority.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain The Pokémon Association director contacted the Gym Leaders, showing a tsunami has consumed many cities. The Gym Leaders were in shock, while the director showed the cause of the tsunami was the Legendary Pokémon, Kyogre.RS054: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II Per the director's orders, Winona was not to attack, but to serve as the commander to the Gym Leaders. Regardless, Winona went with Sapphire to the point where Groudon and Kyogre's powers were colliding with each other. As Winona and Sapphire were watching around, a wave was to hit them.RS055: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III Fortunately, Winona had Masquerain use Silver Wind, which stopped the wave. Winona also received a call from Wattson and Flannery, who were struggling to combat Kyogre, but had no luck. Just as the rain stopped, Winona tried to call Brawly and Roxanne, but had no luck. She and Sapphire were approached by two orb guardians, who report the Red and Blue Orb have gone missing. Winona was frustrated, knowing Tate and Liza went to protect the orbs, but have gone missing.RS056: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IV Sapphire ran off, but Winona told her the Seafloor Cavern, from which Team Aqua and Magma were controlling the Legendary Pokémon, was impossible to access. Wallace contacted Winona and apologized for his words in Fortree City. Winona dismissed that, since the Legendary Pokémon were awakened and battling them would not solve the problem.RS057: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V Sapphire was frustrated she couldn't access the Seafloor Cavern, but Winona reminded her not even the Pokémon dare to go that deep. Fortunately, Ruby arrived and pointed out the Relicanth, Relly, that Sapphire obtained could take them to the Seafloor Cavern. Winona did not trust him, but Sapphire trusted Ruby, as Relicanth protected them from the wave. Winona protested against Ruby and Sapphire going to Seafloor Cavern, but Wallace assured her he trusted his apprentice. And so, Wallace and Winona watched as Ruby and Sapphire dived in with Sapphire's Relly.RS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI Winona admitted she wanted to help Flannery and Wattson in the battle, but the director put her in charge. Just then, Winona and Wallace saw a gigantic airship of the Pokémon Association. The director contacted Winona and decided that he'd be the commander and allowed Winona to help out her team mates in battle. Before she left, Winona shook hands with Wallace.RS059: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VII Winona arrived and helped Wattson and Flannery battle the Team Aqua commanders. She had Skarmory use Metal Sound, along with Air Cutter, to attack Matt and Shelly.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava Winona continued battling the Team Aqua commanders and was shocked to see Wattson being attacked and started drowning.RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? Winona tried to help Wattson, but Matt had Sharpedo use Taunt on Altaria, whom Winona rode. This caused Altaria to be distracted and was focused on Sharpedo.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX Winona defeated Matt and descended down to protect Flannery, since she did not want her to end up like Wattson. However, Wattson was riding Lorry, who saved him. Winona found a box and was informed Team Aqua was going from Seafloor Cavern to Hoenn Route 134, which was close to Lilycove City.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII The group came to Team Aqua HQ, where they found Professor Cozmo being tied up. Winona took them all to the airship. There, they learned other Gym Leaders, except Wallace, have been defeated. Winona decided to go alone to Sootopolis City, where she found Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire was out of hope, as she dropped something, though Winona told the battle was not over yet. After Ruby and Sapphire told their stories, Wallace and Winona encouraged them to take a step forward. They made a new plan, where Winona showed the stone Sapphire dropped, a meteorite. Winona flew on Altaria, while Wallace used his aircar for Ruby and Sapphire to have Blaziken and Swampert launch their attacks. Thus, the meteorite got struck by the attack and hit Maxie and Archie, who dropped their Orbs.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV There was a blinding flash, which affected Winona and others.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Once Ruby and Sapphire were on Mirage Island, Juan informed them they held the Red and Blue Orbs, since even if Wallace, Winona or even Steven were stronger people, Juan thought Ruby and Sapphire were the best choices to hold the Orbs.RS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XV Norman, who was with Wally at the Sky Pillar, was told by Scott the Gym Leaders, including Winona, were battling Team Aqua and Magma.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I At Sootopolis City, Wallace faced Maxie and Archie and was to battle them. However, they showed their hostage, Winona, whom they badly injured.RS086: It All Ends Now VII Fortunately, after Celebi used its own powers, Ruby and Sapphire saw Winona, safe and healthy on the airship.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Winona was seen with Sapphire attending Wanda and Riley's wedding. Sapphire was talking to Winona, wondering when Winona will make a move on Wallace. Winona claimed being with Wallace didn't do well, since his skills surpassed her own. Winona asked Sapphire about Ruby and was told Ruby had actually forgotten about her confession for Ruby. Winona comforted her, claiming Sapphire still has a future ahead. Ruby and Wallace approached the ladies and the former started arguing with Sapphire. Wallace calmed both sides down and reminded them they came to the Hoenn Battle Frontier for a reason. Ruby and Sapphire agreed, since they were to meet up with another Pokédex Holder.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Coming to the ruins of Team Aqua Hideout, Amber thought of Winona, whom he, Shelly and Matt were battling against, during the crisis between Kyogre and Groudon.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 Winona and Altaria decided to help in the meteorite crisis and went with the Gym Leaders to Sootopolis City.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Before Ruby and Sapphire were to fly off, they started to argue, so Winona tried to calm them down. Later, per Steven's orders, Winona launched an attack, which merged with others' attacks and shattered the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Gallery Winona RS Adventures.png|Winona's appearance in Ruby & Sapphire arc. See also *Winona (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Flying Pokémon User